Little Moments
by InsanityisReal
Summary: Conversations between the 1940's RAF Captain Jack Harkness and our modern Jack, inspired by song titles. Read and review! Chapter 4 'Damonen' up now.
1. Chapter 1

Little Moments

Gaby's first fic! Congratulations, dear!

Conversations between the 1940's RAF Captain Jack stole his name from and the present-day Captain Jack.

Note: I will be referring to the 1940's Jack as 'Captain' and the modern Jack as 'Jack'.

The chapter titles are songs I thought sounded appropriate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. This fact makes me very sad. But reviews make me happy, so…*hint hint*

**Chapter One: How to Save a Life**

Captain: I think you changed me tonight, Captain.

Jack: (Chuckles) Well, I certainly hope for the better.

Captain: I've recognized things in myself that I never thought were there, felt things for you that I've never felt for Nancy.

Jack: Sometimes it takes certain people or moments to change our view of the world.

Captain: I know you can't stay long. But please, allow me one perfect night to see another side of existence.

Jack: But not just me, not just now, we keep on growing and changing into better people. With every person who come and touches me. And I mean really touches me, past my hard exterior; they change me, they help me grow as an individual and as a leader.

Captain: You have really touched me, you have gone past my harsh shell, my barriers, and found a way into the real me. Not the hard exterior, not the captain of a successful troop; but me, and every bit of me.

No. There may be others I may love, but I can promise you, no one will ever touch me the same way you have. In just a few short hours, you've broken my shell, my barriers, and shown me my true self. With you, I'm not just the handsome, strong captain of a successful troop; I am so much more. I never want to give that up.

(They kiss.)

A/N I love this song. I think it is really fitting with this conversation. But please tell me if you have an alternative because I love to learn about new music. If anyone is wondering, this song is by The Fray.

Want more conversations? Then post a review, and I shall grant your wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Gorecki**

Captain: Captain, are you afraid to die?

Jack: Death isn't scary, but life is. Some of these men joined to escape their lives. Can't face the music, so they turn their backs on life and if they die in battle it is truly a life wasted because they never allowed themselves to live.

Captain: I was one of those men. I hated my life, hated myself, so I decided not to face reality and joined the army. I assumed under the falsehood of status I could create a new me. But I couldn't become a new person. I couldn't even will myself to love Nancy.

Jack: But not anymore?

Captain: Not anymore. Tonight I am finally ready to live, just as I am ready to die.

Jack: A toast–to singing and dancing, to living and loving. This life is all we have. We can't waste a single moment.

A/N You will know this song for "They Keep Killing Suzie". But I only watched that episode this August. I heard it doing HSC Dance. So a big shout out to all HSC Dance students and their dancers, you go girls/guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Brucke

Captain: Captain. Thank you for giving me the wake up call I've needed my entire life. You have shown me the beauty of life I haven't been able to see; you helped me remember something I forgot so long ago…

Jack: And what is that?

Captain: You reminded me of love. I forgot how to love when I turned my back on my nature and left my family to fight for the greater good. But if I live through this war, I will live my life loving everyone and everything and even go back to my family proud of myself instead of ashamed.

Jack: Jack: Why did you say 'even your family'? Isn't your family the first thing on your mind?

Captain: When I left, I left a bitter, regretful, and broken man, eager to hide in the homogeneity of the army. I fear that on my return, I will see their disappointment in me again and the old wounds will burst open.

Jack: (whispers) I wish I could see my family again…

A/N This is an awesome song by an awesome German band. I found the band via a brilliant fanvid on youtube called 'doctor/master from the same star'. Watch it! I promise you it is an unforgettable video.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damonen**

Captain: Do you think we can fix this?

Jack: Fix what?

Captain: Death, destruction and pain! Do you think we can survive as a nation? As a species? Do you think we can fix this world?

Jack: We are fixing it right now. We are not allowing everything we love to disappear. We are fixing the world by saying 'No'.

Captain: But what good can we do when we are all dead? Look at us. Underground and scared, being bombed and only hoping for survival.

Jack: You underestimate hope. And you underestimate this nation and our allies. Yes, our enemies are putting up a fight. But we can survive. We can even fix our world.


End file.
